When Love Decides Death
by littleaquarianprincess
Summary: Joining Harry in his sixth year at Hogwarts, takes off from almost where J K left us, my first fanfic i ever wrote, please review, dont mind flames if it means your honest, this has a lot of reviews of hpfanfiction......
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One – Charms  
  
It was Charms class. Professor Flitwick was teaching them a Rainbow Charm. Hermione had already mastered it and was looking out the window, across the grounds to where the Gryffindor Quidditch team were practising. They had been given special permission by Professor McGonagall to practise during the Charms lesson that day on the condition that Flitwick didn't mind.  
  
Flitwick had hesitated on letting the team members out of class, on the reasoning that neither had done particularly well their Charm's OWL (Ordinary Wizarding Level) the year before. After a lot of persuasion from Hermione, saying she'd catch the boys up, Flitwick had let the boys go.  
  
The Gryffindor team had suffered s severe blow this year, with its three Chasers leaving the school. Harry Potter, the new Gryffindor captain, had replace Angelina, Katie and Alicia with three third year girls. None were as good as the previous Chasers, but all had natural ability. Also, Harry had to find two new Beaters, as George and Fred Weasley had also left the school the year before. The Weasley twins now ran a highly successful joke shop 'The Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'. The team had held a trial and the Creevy brothers, Colin and Dennis, has stood out far beyond the rest.  
  
Hermione watched the distant but distinct team flying around the Quidditch pitch, her eyes following closely the figures of her best friends Harry and Ron Weasley. The three had been through so much together, they had faced Lord Voldermort, the evilest and one of the most powerful wizards in all time, and death so many times. Last year they had seen the death of Sirius Black, the only loving family member Harry had ever known.  
  
Tears came unwillingly to Hermione's eyes as she thought of Sirius. The man had been Harry's godfather and he had always risked everything to see Harry. Sirius was famous for the murders of thirteen muggles and one wizard, which he had been wrongly convicted of. He had been sentenced to life in Azkaban (Wizard Prison), but had escaped in Harry's third year at Hogwarts and had been living in exile from the Ministry of Magic ever since.  
  
At the end of last year, Sirius had tried to come to Harry's rescue, along with some members of the Order of The Phoenix, at the Department of Mysteries, where Harry, Hermione, Ron and three other Hogwarts students had been tricked into going by Lord Voldermort. Sirius had been killed by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
"Rainbus Incantment," a voice bellowed across the Charm's room.  
  
Hermione looked around the room. By now the whole class had started to get the hang of the Rainbow Charm. Seamus was the voice that Hermione had heard, his charm landed on Dean Thomas, whose hair quickly turned from mousy brown to rainbow stripes.  
  
Tiny Professor Flitwick announced to the class to pack away, and turned back the effects of the charm on Dean's hair so he was once again normal. Hermione gathered up her books and headed for the door, eager to leave.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The wind rushed past Harry's face as he flew into a dive. It was the end of the practise and the sun was low in the autumn sky. As much as Harry was looking forward to dinner and the warmth of the common room, he was reluctant to leaver the freedom and the peace he felt when he was flying.  
  
"Hey Harry! We're going in now, it's getting dark." Ron's voice floated up to him from the ground.  
  
In response Harry circled the pitch and landed on the ground next to the rest of the team. The team had five new additions, with only myself and Ron, being on the team before. Harry had been on the team since first year, the youngest player in a century to be picked for a Hogwarts team. The only break he'd had was a life-long ban he'd received from the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Delores Umbridge, last year. When Dumbledore had returned as Headmaster, Harry's ban had been removed.  
  
Heading back to the castle with Ro, Harry glanced over to Hagrid's hut. Fang say outside and smoke puffed from the chimney. Hagrid himself was outside in his beloved pumpkin patch, waving briefly at Harry as he glanced up. Harry waved back and grinned. The half giant, half wizard was one of Harry's best friends and had been the person to rescue him from the Dursleys and took him to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry and Ron reached the common room of the Gryffindor Tower, where they meet with a very happy Hermione, who had just added an extra foot onto her four rolls of [parchment of Transfiguration notes on the history of Animagus'.  
  
The three headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Just outside they encountered Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Oh look! It's Potty and the Weasel," drawled Malfoy. "Ready to lose to Slytherin in the Quidditch match next month Potter?"  
  
"If I remember rightly, Malfoy, Gryffindor have never lost to Slytherin in the a Quidditch match and I'll be damned if we'll start now," remarked Ron.  
  
"Careful Weasley, wouldn't want to get into any trouble now, would you? Not that it would matter to Gryffindor if there useless Keeper was banned from the fame."  
  
Professor McGonagall arrived at the doors to the Great Hall. Before any sparks or spells could fly. Everyone feared the Deputy Headmistress and her dark green eyes had none of the twinkle often found in the Headmasters.  
  
The students allowed themselves to be lead into the Hall, where Ron, Harry and Hermione went left, glad to split away from the Slytherins, who went right, to their own table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ okay so tell me what you thought, this was actually the first fanfic I ever wrote and while there's things in here that I wouldn't say or do now im not changing a thing. 


	2. Advanced Def Against Dark Arts

Disclaimer: nothing is mine. Chapter Two – Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Times up. Please put your quills down and pass your essay's to the front," called Professor Tonks as the Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts Class gave a relieved sigh – grateful to be finished writing.  
  
Tonks, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, had been asked to take over the position of DADA teacher for the year. The Auror had gladly agreed as the Ministry of Magic had refused to let her back to work for a year, allowing a full recovery from her near death last year at the Department of Mysteries.  
  
The Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts class was made up of those who had passed their DADA OWLS (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) the year before. The class included Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ernie McMillan, Susan Bones, Seamus Finnigan and to everyone's surprise, including his own, Neville Longbottom.  
  
Malfoy had been disgusted in not being chosen for the class and at Neville being picked that his wand had involuntarily shot out bright red sparks, which had set Professor McGonagall's robes on fire. Malfoy earned himself a month's detention and lost fifty house points for Slytherin.  
  
Harry had received full marks in his OWL, the highest mark received in years. He was far ahead of the rest of the Advanced class, and only Hermione stood a chance at competing with him.  
  
Harry looked around the room. Tonks was now in the corner practising Stunning spells with Neville and Seamus, with large cushions surrounding them. Hermione and Ron were also practicing Stunning spells. Harry wandered over to them.  
  
"Stupefy!", cried Hermione, at the same time as Ron yelled, "Expelliarmus." The effect was that the spell from Ron's wand caused Hermione's wand to change direction and the jet of light hit Harry squarely in the chest.  
  
Harry fell to the ground, dazed and bewildered. Pain came and went, but his vision remained blurred until Harry realised his glasses had flown to the floor and lay next to them. He retrieved them as Hermione and Ron rushed over to him.  
  
"Harry! Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming, Ron and I were so caught up with practising. Do you need to go to the Hospital wing? I hit you right in the chest...."  
  
Hermione paused, breathless, giving Harry a chance to speak.  
  
"Hermione, clam down, I'm alright. I was just caught offguard, that's all."  
  
Harry pushed himself to his feet and glanced around the room. Everyone was still practising and thank fully no one had noticed Harry being stunned. Just the Tonks clapped her hands and asked everyone to sit down.  
  
"Right class, you homework will be to a two thousand word essay on stunning spells, due Friday next week."  
  
"Two thousand words? How am I meant to fit in everything into two thousand words?!?!"  
  
"Calm down Hermione, not everyone's a know-it-all like you," Ron said as they headed to the common room.  
  
"Look! Another Hogsmeade weekend- Halloween. That's only two weeks away," Harry said, as they entered the common room . the announcement put an end to the bickering.  
  
The scarlet and gold common room was packed with students, some doing homework, while others just chatting by the fire. Some were playing games of Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap near the fire. Harry remembered when he had used the fire to talk to Sirius.  
  
A wave of sadness passed over Harry. This castle was full of memories of Sirius. His godfather was every where he went. Harry swallowed hard and pushed the thoughts of Sirius out of his head. The pain and grief were still too much for him to bear.  
  
"Let's have a game of chess the, Ron," Harry suggested.  
  
"Alright," Said Ron, moving across the common room to the corner they usually sat in.  
  
They sat a table away from the fire and Hermione sat there too with them.  
  
Not a fan of Wizard's chess, she set up her homework." I think I'll start that DADA essay now then."  
  
"Hermione, you have a week and a half! That's loads of time," Ron cried in disgust.  
  
"Ron you might want to listen to me. As I recall you put most of your homework off till the last minute and look what happened during most of your OWLs."  
  
"Alright you two, if your going to sit there and argue, I'm going to bed," Harry broke in. He headed up the stairs and into the old familiar dorm room. Changing and climbing into bed, he pulled the curtain closed around him and gratefully welcomed sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The Cave

Chapter Three – The Cave  
  
"Where do you want to go first, Harry?" Hermione called over the howling wind. They were in Hogsmeade, for the first time this school year.  
  
"The cave...I need to go to the cave...alone." Harry had been struggling with this thought since the trip date was announced and he'd decided he had to do it he had to go to the cave where Sirius had once lived with Buckbeak.  
  
"Harry...I don't think you should go alone," Hermione said, concern in her eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine, this is just something I need to do," Harry faced the others, his face set.  
  
"Alright. C'mon Hermione, we'll go and get a Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks and wait for him," Ron took Hermione by the arm and steered her toward the popular pub.  
  
Harry headed down the main road and out of the main village. He came to the style where Sirius had met them in dog form two years ago. He headed up the well hidden path that leads to the secret cave. He reached the entrance and after a slight hesitation, continued inside.  
  
The cave looked the same as it had when Sirius and Buckbeak had lived there, with a few changes. In the far corner a large bundle of hay and weeds were former in to the shape of a larger bed. This had been made for Hagrid, who had used the cave last year, while on the run from the Ministry.  
  
Harry slumped against the wall as his emotions overwhelmed him. Tears unexpectedly fell down his cheeks as he remembered Sirius. The picture in his mind of his godfather falling through the veil, the look of surprise as the jet of red light hit him square in his chest played over and over in Harry's head.  
  
***********  
  
Hermione sat anxiously in the Three Broomsticks with Ron, Dean and Seamus Finnigan. They each had foaming tankards of Butterbeer in front of them, but Hermione's remained untouched. She was worried about Harry being alone in the cave. He had been quite distant lately and she knew he'd been thinking of Sirius constantly.  
  
Standing up, she cast a quick 'don't even try to stop me' look at Ron and left the pub. Once outside she practically sprinted out of the village. She reached the sty and quickly clambered up the mountain and into the cave.  
  
Inside she saw Harry huddled in the corner, his eyes closed, tears streaming silently down his face. Her heart ached for him. She crossed the cave and put her arms around Harry. She felt him jump in surprise, he hadn't heard her enter the room. His muscles relaxed under her arms and when she pulled back, his emerald eyes were open and staring back at her.  
  
"I told you, you shouldn't have come here alone," Hermione said quietly as she moved away from Harry.  
  
I'm alright, really," Harry stammered, still starring at Hermione.  
  
She blushed. Harry was starring at her intently, his eyes boring into her with an expression she had never seen before. The look was frightening and she hastily looked away.  
  
"We should go find Ron, I left him at Three Broomsticks with Seamus."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Let's go," Harry climbed quickly to his feet, his cheeks only slightly flushed. They headed out the cave, neither looking at the other, walking a good metre apart. Something had clicked just then that neither could explain. It was something powerful, and it scared the two.  
  
***********  
  
The Halloween feast was great, but Harry couldn't concentrate on the food. He was thinking about Hermione and those moments in the cave. When she had entered and thrown her arms around him, it was like alight had clicked on. He couldn't stop looking at her. It was as if for the first time he had seen her as more than his best friend and someone he could spend the rest of his life with.  
  
The thoughts scared him, he'd rather face Hagrid's friend Grawp, than thin about Hermione like that. You shouldn't think that way about your best friend, it wasn't right. Anyway, he didn't want to think about his love life, look at what a mess he'd made of things with Cho Chang, seventh year and captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.  
  
Last year they had gone on a date in Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day, but Harry had made a mess of things and when Cho had wanted to talk about Cedric Diggory, Harry had completely lost it and in his opinion, stuffed things up for good.  
  
"Pass us a huge lollipop, would you Harry," Ron mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate cake. "What is it with you two tonight? You both love this feast and you haven't eaten a thing!"  
  
Harry stole a quick glance at Hermione. She was starring at her plate (empty of all food) with a miserable expression on her face. Every fibre in Harry's body told him she was having the same thoughts and the same reactions as he was.  
  
Abruptly she got up and left the Great Hall. Harry and Ron starred after her.  
  
"Oi! Where's she off to in the middle of the feast, then?"  
  
"I think she just needs time to think, she looked like she needed to clear his head," Harry replied, trying to avoid Ron's gaze.  
  
"You two have been awfully quiet since we've got back, and you have almost identical expressions on you face. I'm used to the lost look on you, but what's up with Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing, I mean, I don't know what your talking about Ron. Let's go back up to the common room before you decide to eat every last crump here."  
  
The boys headed up to the Gryffindor Tower, where Neville informed Hermione had already come straight through and up to her dorm. Harry decided to follow her example and left Ron to play Exploding Snap with Ginny Weasley and Neville.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two chapters in one day – im proud of myself :) please review – it brings me joy and otherwise I wont continue posting on this site – you can go to HPFF and find it for yourself. 


	4. The First Match of the Season

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

**Chapter 4 – The First Match of the Season**

"Welcome to the first match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The pitch is perfect and the players are rearing to go," Sarah Jordan's (Lee Jordan's sister) voice boomed out across the grounds, helped by the magical microphone in her hand.

Madame Hooch stepped onto the field and the players formed a circle on the ground around her. She released the Bludgers, followed by the Golden Snitch. The Snitch Flew through the air in front of Malfoy's face and crossed in front of Harry's, before vanishing from site.

Hermione sat next to Hagrid, watching the game develop. With Harry and Ron both playing she had been left alone to watch the match. Gryffindor got away to an early lead, 40 – 10. The whole school had turned up as usual and the crowd was a sea of colour – the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor contrasting with the silver and green of Slytherin.

Hermione gazed wistfully at the flyers; she had always wanted to be part of the excitement and had often dreamed of becoming a Chaser. Her only problems were she had no time or place to practise during the holiday and her parents simply couldn't understand why she wanted a broom. There were just some things that they couldn't understand.

Hermione wished she could be up there, flying above the crowd. Then she was distracted from her thoughts when she noticed Harry and Malfoy had flown into a dive and there; just ahead of them, was the Golden Snitch.

Malfoy stretched his hand out, but the golden ball was just out of his reach. Then a Bludger came from Colin Creevy and hit his outstretched arm. There was a crack as his bones broke and a thud as he landed on the field after a twenty foot drop.

Meanwhile, Harry had thrown himself forward on the broom and using both hands, had captured the Snitch. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the gold and scarlet fans poured onto the field, almost trampling Malfoy in their delight.

Ron came down next to Harry and Hermione saw Harry hand the Snitch to Ron, who took it with a broad smile on his face. Harry then glance up at the stands, searching for her and she hurriedly started to make her way out of the stands, pretending not to notice him watching her.

Halfway to the castle door she was joined by Malfoy, still dressed in his Quidditch robes. She looked sideways at him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked coldly.

Malfoy half grinned and half smirked, "I want you to go out with me, Hermione."

It was the first time he had called her by her first name. Usually it was 'Granger' or when he was in a foul mood 'Mudblood.'

"Yeah right, Malfoy. What a joke."

"No really, I'm being serious. I want to go out with you."

"Oh piss of Malfoy, even if you were serious I would never even think about it."

Anger rushed into Malfoy's face, "You'll regret this you little slut, do you think Potter's ever going to notice you?"

The fist came from no where; Malfoy flew to the ground where blood started to pour from his nose. Harry rubbed his knuckles where they had connected with Malfoy's face.

"You'd better get out of here before Snape comes," Harry said to her, before turning back to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione stared after him for a few moments. Malfoy moaned and started to sit up. She took one look at him and fled quickly to the common room.

Why had he done that? Harry had seen Malfoy following Hermione after the games and had followed the two. When he'd seen Malfoy catch up to her, he'd moved swiftly into ear shot, in time to hear 'slut' and see Hermione's hurt expression. Before he'd been aware he'd even moved, he been looking down at Malfoy on the ground.

Now his fist ached as he held an ice pack up against it. The rest of the team had long since left the changing rooms, except for Ron who was dancing around with an expression of pure glee on his face.

"You hit Malfoy, you hit Malfoy, you hit Malfoy," he chanted in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, clam down Ron. The last thing we need is for this to get round the school."

Harry and Ron left the changing room, where they found Hermione waiting for them. Without looking at Harry, Hermione mumbled; "You shouldn't have hit him, Harry, he isn't worth it."

"Hermione! He called you a slut. You're the opposite of a slut. You've been hanging around with us too long to become a slut." Ron exclaimed as they started toward the castle.

"Exactly Ron. I know I'm not a slut and you guys know that too. Hell, Malfoy knows it as well, so why give him satisfaction in knowing he's got to us?"

"Hermione, I would hit him again if I could go back in time, only I'd hit him harder," Harry said fiercely, looking straight into her brown eyes.

"I know you would Harry but he really isn't worth it."

Hermione turned and continued walking. Harry and Ron hurried to join her, Ron trying to hide the awkward silence by chatting to Hermione about the match. Harry walked with his head down, now thinking that hitting Malfoy had defiantly been a stupid thing to do. Hermione was now mad at him.

Despite the increase of Snape's dislike towards Harry, his skills in Potions had improved greatly. His potions now turned orange when they were meant to, instead of a bogey green colour.

True to her word at the Careers meeting in 5th year, professor McGonagall had been helping Harry to achieve top marks in the subjects he was required to excel at to become an Auror. She had given him many pointers in Potions and they had boosted his skills enormously.

Neville Longbottom still struggled during Potions; now that Snape could no longer Harry's failed potions, he concentrated his hate on Neville's instead.

"Didn't I say you would need only one shrivelfig and to let the potion only boil for exactly two minutes and no more?"

"I...I..." Neville stuttered, looking anywhere but at Snape or his failed potion.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Longbottom. Ten points from Gryffindor for your incapability to listen to instructions," Snape moved on, as he went he vanished all specks of Neville's hopeless potion.

Neville slumped into his seat, a look of shame and frustration on his face. Hermione, who was next to him, hastened to comfort him. AS she whispered to him, Harry watched her, how her hands moved as she talked, her eyes dancing...

Harry shook his head to clear it. Hermione turned as if she felt his gaze. She smiled slightly, her hair falling back form her face as she moved. Harry smiled back, blushing slightly at the thought of what Hermione would do if she had known what he had just been thinking.

Harry dint know where these feelings had come from or what they were, but they reminded him of his feelings for Cho Chang. It was a strange thought, Hermione was one of his two best friends and he had never thought of her like this. It didn't feel right but he couldn't stop the thoughts.

"Potter, perhaps you should spend less time looking around the classroom and more time focusing on your silencing potion."

"I've finished it sir," Harry indicated to the sample and his cleaned cauldron.

"Very well; we'll test it then. Hmmm, Miss Granger, you shall be our victim. Come here."

Hermione jumped at the sound of her name. She hurried over to where Snape and Harry stood. She took the spoonful of liquid Snape offered her and gingerly swallowed it.

Harry watched fearfully as Hermione opened her mouth and tried to speak. A frightened look came into her eyes as no sound came out. The class burst into applause as Snape turned away in disgust.

"Voliceno," he snarled with a flick of his wand.

Hermione massaged her throat, "that was the strangest feeling, I could hear my voice in my head but I knew none of you could."

The bell rang and the class crowded around the door, eager to leave the dungeons. They passed Neville, who still looked miserable and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower to start a nasty essay on the effects and cures of silencing potions.

_Hey I'm sorry that I've left this story for many many months but I've decided to continue you with it. Please review_

_LittleAquarianPrincess._


	5. Christmas Love

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

**Chapter 5 – Christmas Love**

"Wake up Harry. C'mon Harry, wake up," Hermione's voice drifted into Harry's dream. "C'mon Harry, its Christmas."

At Christmas Harry's eyes flew open. Hermione had pulled back the curtains and sunlight streamed across him. Hermione herself was smiling as she stood at the foot of Harry's bed in pink pyjamas.

"Hermione, you're not meant to be in here," Harry muttered, not really meaning, just keeping the Christmas tradition alive. He sat up slowly, his eyes blurry until he reached over and put his glasses on.

"Harry, you're alone in your dormitory. Everyone else went home for Christmas, remember? Now get moving!"

Ron and Ginny had decided to go home for Christmas this year, the first time ever since Ron had come to Hogwarts. Harry, of course, wouldn't be returning to Private Drive, but had declined Mrs Weasley's offer to spend Christmas with them.

Hermione had remained at school, she said her parents were visiting relatives, but Harry knew she and Ron had decided one of them should stay and keep him company. He was grateful, only a handful of students remained in the school and he needed the company.

"Get out bed! Come and open your presents," Hermione commanded impatiently. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs into the common room. The two were the only Gryffindors left in the school, so they had full use of the tower. Hermione gestured to a pile of presents in front of the fire; "Those are yours."

Harry found his presents contained the usual goodies; Mrs Weasley sent him fudge and a thick scarlet jumper; Hermione had given him a woollen hat (much like the ones she'd made for SPEW, only larger); Ron had given him a bag of canary creams, with help from the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and Hagrid gave him a sack of cauldron cakes, which Harry promptly dumped by the fire to soften.

At the bottom of the pile was a present wrapped in plain brown paper. Opening it, he found a heavy gold chain with a ruby pendant. The chain was unmistakeably male and Harry had never seen one like it. It seemed to have its own sort of glow, like it possessed its own magic. As he lifted the chain out from the paper, a note fell to the ground.

Hermione picked it up and held it out, "Here you dropped thi- oh wow Harry, that's beautiful. Whose it from?"

Harry shrugged, "Read the card out and then we'll know."

Hermione opened the note and started to read;

Harry,

Sirius Left this with me before he died.

I think he would have wanted you to have it.

Happy Christmas,

Remus Lupin.

"It was Sirius'? It's really beautiful Harry," Hermione whispered as Harry reached behind his neck and fiddled with the clasp until it was secure. The pendant fell just below the edge of his collar, where it hung heavy; like it was weighing Harry down with more power and responsibility than he already had.

Sirius had worn this? Harry tried to push all thoughts of his godfather out of his mind, but grief started to pore through him and unshed tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. He tried to blink them away before Hermione saw, and stood up. But his legs failed him and he wavered for a few moments until Hermione's arms encircled his waist.

She pushed him down on to the couch and sat next to him, waiting. They sat there for what seemed like an age; Harry with his eyes closed, thinking about Sirius and Hermione's eyes staring into the fire, as she though about Harry.

Harry glanced at the clock on the mantel over the fire and was startled at the time. "Hermione, we've got to move or we'll be late for the Christmas Feast."

Hermione blinked and looked at him, "What? Oh, I'd forgotten all about the feast, we'd better go. There won't be many others there."

They headed down to the Great Hall, where only one table had been set up. There were only six students how had remained at the school; one Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaw, Harry, Hermione and Crabbe. Harry was surprised to see Crabbe there, usually when Malfoy went home, his little cronies went too.

"Happy Christmas," Dumbledore exclaimed as he strode into the Hall, followed by Flitwick, McGonagall and Hagrid. "This is all there is of us this year, the rest of the staff have gone home to their families."

The Christmas Feast was always great, but this year it was excellent. Plate upon player of turkey, chicken, ham, stuffing, roast potatoes and the all time favourite; Christmas crackers were piled in front of them.

After the meal, Harry and Hermione headed outside into the snow. They walked along the footpaths, which had been cleared earlier by Filch and Hagrid. As they reached the ledge of the lake, they stopped. Hermione turned to face Harry as he did the same. Then, not really knowing why, Hermione stepped forward and quickly kissed Harry.

Before Harry could respond, Hermione had stepped backwards, a look of panic in her eyes. Without a word she turned and hurried back tot eh castle, with Harry staring after her.

Hermione reached the portrait of the Fat Lady in record time. "Dancing Elves," she stammered as she frantically clambered through the hole into the common room. She reached her bed and flew into it; burying her head under the covers. She pictured again those moments in the courtyard. It had felt so right to kiss him, yet once she had, it had been so wrong.

She touched her lips, the warmth of Harry's still remained there. She didn't know what she had been thinking, Harry was her best friend and best friends just don't go around kissing each other.

Hermione buried herself deeper into the bed and lay there, motionless, waiting for sleep to find her. In the early hours, just before the break of dawn, Hermione fell into a dreamless sleep.

Harry was running out of time. He needed to talk to Hermione before Ron got back and today was the last day of the term holidays. It was now or never. For the past few days, since Christmas night, they had skirted around each other, both to frightened and confused to bring up the topic of the kiss.

Harry rose from his seat by the fireplace and joined Hermione at the window. He looked at her for a moment and she returned his gaze. Then they both started to speak at once.

"Hermione, the other night..."

"Harry, what happened..."

They both stopped and laughed. "You go first," said Hermione.

"Well...err...about the other night...Christmas I mean...err...oh I guess what I want to say is this." Harry reached forward and pulled Hermione to him. He kissed her and felt her surprise, but then her enthusiasm as she responded.

"Well it's about bloody time," Ron said as he entered the common room. Harry and Hermione broke apart, each blushing furiously. Ron seemed oblivious to their discomfort and strolled causally over to them.

"So, what have you two been up to then?"

"Nothing. And you really do need to get a life you know, instead of always interfering in other peoples," Hermione replied coolly, having recovered faster than Harry.

"Well, when you two gaze at each in that sickening way when you think the other isn't looking its kind of hard not to notice what goes on." Ron then decided to drop the subject, probably due to the murderous glare he was receiving from Harry and proceeded to chatter on about the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Harry stared at Ron, watching his lips moved, but no sound seemed to be coming from his mouth. He was deep in thought about Hermione, he was sure she felt the same way, the look in her eyes as she listened to Ron told him she was thinking of other things too.

"Well, I'd better take my stuff to my room," While Ron had been talking the common room had filled up with students. Ron tugged his heavy suitcase up the stairs and disappeared from view.

Harry turned to Hermione, who was staring at him again, this time with a determined expression on her face.

"Err...Hermione..."

But before he could make out a word, Hermione interrupted.

"Look, this is stupid. It's obvious to everyone around us that we like each other. We know how we feel about each other; I think we should move on. So, Harry will you go out with me?"

Harry's mind went blank. Hermione was right; it was pretty obvious, but still...

"Harry, are you going to give me an answer today or am I going to have to wait another six months as the information sinks into his brain.

"Of course... I mean yes," Harry managed to stutter, but a huge grin filled his face; the same sort that covered Hermione's face at bowling.

"Can I come back now?" Ron's voice drifted down from the stair. A few moments later Ron himself appeared at the foot of the stairs.

Hermione laughed, "Were you waiting there the whole time, listening to our conversation?"

"No, well only some of it. I was waiting for you two to sort things out. You've only taken three years, but you know, what was another three minutes?"

"On lay off Ron. Leave us alone or we might change our minds and ruin your fun," the smile on Ron's face faltered as he released what Harry was indicating to. But the smile of Hermione's face gave up the joke. She looked as happy as Harry felt, which was a lot happier than he had been since Sirius died.

They settled won in front of the fire again, and by the time they had finished catching up, what had been a roaring fire was only glowing embers.

"We should go to bed, its past midnight," Hermione said, standing and stretching. Crookshanks, who had been curled up on her lap jumped down and headed out of the room.

Ron stood and nodded, "Yeah, I'm beat and we start classes again tomorrow." He turned and headed toward the stairs, pausing at the foot to turn and ask; "Are you coming Harry?"

Harry, who had remained seated, shook his head. "Not quite yet, I'll be up soon."

Ron and Hermione nodded and both climbed the steps to their dorms. But at the fork in the stairs, as Ron went to the left, instead of going to the right, Hermione ran back down the stairs.

She quickly reached Harry and leant down to kiss him. When she pulled back she was smiling, "Night Harry."

"Good night Hermione," Harry remained by the fire, staring into the dying embers until there was nothing left but black charcoal dust, before he headed up to his dorm.

_LittleAquarianPrincess_


End file.
